1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to configurable electronic storage devices, particularly to memory cells configured for emulating circuits including digital memory.
2. Description of the Background Art
In the area of electronic design automation (EDA), engineers use various software and associated hardware to define and verify circuit designs. A multi-ported memory design ("memory design") particularly to achieve more accurate verification of circuit designs, "emulators," are employed to construct functional representations of circuit designs. Because such emulated representations allow a circuit designer flexibly to operate or develop a target system coupled to the emulated representation, even before the prototype circuit design or hardware is actually manufactured, overall design time and cost is reduced significantly.
Although conventional emulation tools are suited for defining and verifying logic circuits, such tools are not used easily for emulating memory circuits, particularly multiported memory circuits configured in various storage configurations. It would be desirable, therefore, to provide memory circuits which are more easily configurable to emulate prototype circuit designs.